The Mysterious Poet
by Am I even still here
Summary: Rachel receives a love poem but before she can tell who wrote it, she loses it. Now she, Hoagie, Nigel and the rest of Sector V must find the poet, whoever it is...-DISCONTINUED-
1. The Mystery begins

Author's Note: Some of you may know the pairing of this story but some may not. For those who do, it's dedicated to you and the rest who ship the couple. 

Numbuh 39 cents stepped into the metallic floor of the moonbase mail room. He held his mail bag tightly just to make sure no letters would fall and be abandoned there. He could still remember the last time that had happened. It was some time ago but he still didn't want to see Numbuh 86's face like that again.

He shuddered and began placing the envelopes in the correct containers. Soon later there was only one letter left. "It's for Numbuh 362," he read and placed it into Rachel's mailbox and pressed the button to send the letters to their recipients.

Meanwhile the Supreme Leader was filling some important forms when she heard a sound. She turned around and saw that her mail had arrived. She put her pen down, glad for a distraction from working. The first letter was addressed from Numbuh 20 inviting her to a party. The second was from the kids next door mathematics department. "Must have figured out the cost of this month's KND account," shrugged Rachel.

There were a few more that were addressed to her professionally but besides the party invitation, nothing that was really for her, not just because of her position but one for Rachel McKenzie. The last envelope had no sender or at least, the person didn't write their name on the envelope. Rachel usually would have never opened an unidentified letter but before she could stop herself, she began to open it.

"Dear Rachel..." she began to read aloud but the rest, she mainly mumbled. As she read the letter, her face flushed. She took a deep breath as her cheeks became a bright red. Her heart beat started to go faster, her head began to spin and everything went black.

The grip on the letter loosened and it was caught in the breeze coming from the vents above. It flew into a pile of unorganized papers before Numbuh 100 and 86 ran into the room. "Numbuh 362, you ok?" asked Numbuh 100 before noticing the unconscious body of Rachel.

"Of course she's not all right! _Boys_…sheesh" Numbuh 86 said in response. "Sir, wake up!"

Rachel's eyes fluttered as she regained consciousness. "What-" she mumbled as everything came back into focus. "The letter! Who sent that poem?" She knelt down and began searching for it.

"What are you looking for, Numbuh 362?" asked Numbuh 100.

"It's not here…what happened to it," asked Rachel to herself instead of the others.

She looked at both of them and announced, "Numbuh 86. Find me a detective. One of the best. I need all the help I can to find who sent that poem. They have no need to come here. I just need contact with someone who can help!"

"Uh…I'll try," blinked Fanny and she turned towards the computer and began to search for detectives in the kids next door. Pictures of operatives began to flash on the screen until it stopped on a picture of Sector V then it centered on the chubby pilot and inventor of the group. "That doofus is one of our best detectives?" exclaimed Fanny in her strong accent.

"That settles it! Contact Sector V a.s.a.p," demanded Rachel. Then she whispered to herself, "I'll find you, whoever you are."

Author's note: And there it is. Remember to review or else I will be very upset. "tear tear cry cry" Flames are for campfires and have a Sooper day 


	2. Will you help?

Author's Note: I'm sure most of you figured it out what pairing this story is about. Rachel isn't paired with alot of other people. She's usually paired with Nigel, Patton, Fanny and even Tommy and Father (no offense meant to those shippers)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to Mr. Warburton. I don't own the plot either. It belongs to Allie-twig. See Allie? I told you that I'd give you credit :p

Silence was heard throughout the neighborhood, if it wasn't for a peculiar house with a giant tree on top. Today was the day that the villains that always kept the kids next door busy were having one of their adult meetings in the movie theatre. The only members on duty were those working in the moon the artic bases and those sent to spy on the adults. But since Sector V usually had to deal with all of them, they got the break they deserved on this day.

Once you entered the tree house, you could see Abigail Lincoln flipping the pages of one of her magazines while listening to music full blast on the radio. Wallabee Beetles and Kuki Sanban were also doing a loud activity as they played the newest game available for kids next door members,'_Cool Kids on the Block II'_. Loud bangs and special effect music and sounds boomed from the television speakers. Hoagie Gilligan was making a new program on the computer that he had decided would increase solving cases eleventy-billion percent. Nigel Uno was doing the only quiet activity. He had earplugs in his ears as he read a book his mom had bought the other day. But all of their fun was stopped by a voice with a strong Irish accent.

"WILL YA TURN OFF THAT RACKET?" Fanny's voice echoed throughout the room. Abby raised her head from the magazine in shock and Wally and Kuki's game repeated the words 'game over' as soon as they turned their heads. Hoagie fell out of his seat as his program was replaced by the giant image of Numbuh 86. Nigel automatically flew to the screen and anxiously waited for a mission.

"Numbuh 86, what is your emergency?" asked Nigel as soon as everything had silenced.

Fanny said in her thick accent, "If ya must know. I need to speak to Numbuh 2 about this situation."

Hoagie grabbed the desk and pulled himself up easily. "I always knew you liked me, Numbuh 86," he said in his flirty voice.

Fanny's hands squeezed into a fist, "Why ya little-" But she was interrupted by Rachel.

"Hey guys. Listen, we really need Hoagie's help. Well, I do. The computer said he was one of our best detectives and that's what's necessary at the moment," Rachel explained seriously. "You all can help as well but we need Numbuh 2."

Hoagie grinned and said, "As a matter of fact, I was just working on a new 3D computer program that's just what the doctor ordered."

Rachel nodded. "Thanks a lot, Numbuh 2.

We'll brief you once you and your team arrive."

The screen went black and 'End Transmission' popped up. "Well, you heard her. Guess we've better go," said Abby putting down the magazine.

Soon after, the doors of the moonbase opened and in came Sector V. "So, what's the situation?" asked Wally right away.

Rachel's cheeks reddened a bit as she muttered, "Well, I got a love letter and I need help figuring out who the poet is…"

"What?" asked Kuki with a look of confusion on her face.

"That's the emergency? You want to find out who this lovey-dovey wuss that sent you a love poem is?" gaped Wally. "That's it, I'm outta here."

"Wait a second,Numbuh Four. We already agreed to help," said Nigel holding on to Wally's shoulder. Wally nodded and sighed.

"I know it sounds weird but…" began Rachel as she stared up at the sector. She was met with a smile from Nigel and a nod.

"Don't worry about it. Numbuh Five will help," agreed Abby. More nods came from the rest of the sector. Rachel smiled with gratitude and headed towards her office, with everyone else following her.

Author's Note: Next chapter coming soon!

Flaming is for campfires, remember to review and have a Sooper day!


	3. Kewl Numbuh50colors' Den

**Author's Note: I'm sure most of you figured it out. Rachel is usually paired with Nigel, Patton, Fanny, Tommy and Father and most of you know which two (and almost three) I ship and this chapter will make it obvious.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? You guys got to know by now I'm not Mr. Warburton**

_As I entered the office, I thought of the strange case that I was in charge of. Finding a poet, not just any poet though, a poet of love. I looked at her. The one who had given me and my team this mission. The one, Rachel McKenzie better known as numbuh 362._

_She had gotten a love note, lost it and now needed to find it. And me and the rest of Sector V were going to find it. But not before a change of clothing. I whispered this to the others just to get a look from Nigel Uno, that bald kid who happened to be my best friend. Well, one of them anyway._

"We're supposed to start looking for clues and you want to dress up?" Nigel raised an eyebrow at Hoagie. Kuki Sanban, however, had already plopped a brown hat on her head and began to skip out of the office. Hoagie shrugged and followed.

_Well at least someone is cool enough to wear a detective outfit._

Both Wally and Abby looked at each other and began to leave the office leaving both leaders alone. "Maybe you should go along with the program," smiled Rachel

'Ughh. Fine, but I'm just going to wear a coat," groaned Nigel and grabbed a beige coat from the coat rack in the office and tried it on.

Rachel smirked, "that was quick. Guess you're not a dress-up kind of kid." Nigel shook his head. "Oh c'mon. It's fun to play games once in while. Loosen up, Nigel."

A rare playful smile popped up on Nigel's face. "You're one to talk."

Rachel blinked at the sudden come back but replied smoothly, "Oh really? Well," she stopped, trying to think of something clever. When nothing came, she said, "This isn't a mission like battling adults or something. So, when the others come back. You, Nigel Uno, will think more of this mission than just work an-"

"And find your mystery friend as well, I bet?" Nigel asked.

Rachel blushed, "Yea, and that too."

Nigel laughed and held his hand to shake, "Ok. I will." He took a deep breath and tried to hide the pink color that was building up on his cheeks as he shook hands with Rachel, but not for long, as the rest of the sector was walking back in.

Both Hoagie and Kuki were dressed in their usual detective outfits; Kuki even had a clipboard with her. Abby was wearing a blue hat, identical to those of Numbuhs 2 and 3, except it was the same blue color as her clothes. She was wearing a shirt that looked identical to her shirt-dress except shorter and she also had white pants on and a long white detective jacket.

Wally was wearing an orange shirt, similar to his usual except for the hood, and on top, a leather jacket that fit him just right, which was really small, when you think about it. He also had similar jeans except they were black.

"Where did you find those?" asked Nigel as he looked from one operative to another.

Abby replied, "the kids next door costume closet. Man, that place is as big as our tree house, they have everything, numbuh Five's going there to get a Halloween costume next year!"

The others nodded in agreement, Nigel groaned. "Are we here to talk about Halloween or find Rachel's letter?" He froze as he said it and looked around, but the others hadn't noticed that he had said Rachel's name instead of her codename.

Hoagie nodded, "Great idea. Numbuh 362, can you explain how the envelope or the letter looked like?"

Rachel began to think, "The envelope. It had a KND stamp on it, of course. It was light blue, the color looked almost aquamarine. It had my name on it in calligraphy, I didn't really pay attention to it at first because of the letter, but I've never seen writing like that. The sender's name wasn't on the envelope though."

Wally interrupted, "callusiwhati?" The others stared at him before Abby sighed.

"You know, the writing people used in medieval times," she answered almost impatiently before Rachel continued.

"Right. And, the letter, it wasn't written as neatly as the envelope but it- the words were so moving, and I don't know, after I read the poem, I just fainted, I have no idea how. The last thing I read was "Sincerely Yours and with Love from Your Secret Admire-" she paused. "I didn't even get to finish the word 'Admirer'. Oh, the letter was the same color as the envelope." She looked from operative to operative, stopping at Nigel, who's eyes were narrowed and looked as though he was in deep thought and then at Hoagie who was thinking to himself.

_Right then, something hit me. Like the tomatoes during the third grade talent show last year. Colored paper was only available for kids at the Kewl Numbuh50colors' Den, KND for short. Convenient, eh? _

_Numbuh50colors. That guy sold paper, ink and whatever else that was able to be colored and kids would pay to have. He even sold Rainbow Ice, an ice cream filled with flavor and color alike. The culprit of Numbuh 362's poem had made a mistake. Numbuh50colors valued customer confidentiality but he had a weakness that only I knew. I, and the rest of my "I got a problem" group knew of. Chocolate._

"Numbuh50colors!" exclaimed Kuki brightly as she wrote something down on the clipboard with a purple crayon.

Hoagie astonishingly replied, "Yea! How'd you know?"

"He's the one that gives me my crayons, silly," answered Kuki showing the other the purple crayon in her hand.

"But that guy would never tell us who's bought light blue paper, he wouldn't even tell me who had bought the last scoop of Rainbow Ice," Abby acknowledged before licking her lips and imagining the colorful treat.

Hoagie grinned, "Don't worry about that." The others had no idea what he had in mind but followed him out to the store. Not a lot was said about the case during their walk. Kuki said that she needed more crayons, and something long that had to do with Rainbow monkeys which started a short fight between her and Wally. Rachel, Nigel and Abby were talking about the mass adult break out that happened a few weeks back. Hoagie was the only quiet one during the trip until they reached the last floor of moon base. "We're here!"

**Author's Note: Was that good? Too short? I don't think so but it might be when posted. Next chapter will have more interaction between this fic's main shipping and Hoagie's thoughts. Also Hoagie's 3D program will come up, Abby's new obsession, and what colors will Kuki choose for her crayons! Who are the suspects of writing the letter, all that and more net chapter! And don't worry, color isn't a central part of the plot :P**

Flames are for campfires and have a Sooper day!


End file.
